The present invention relates to a guardrail window assembly for a balcony or patio.
Many dwellings include a balcony or patio area that is outside the dwelling but is accessible from the interior of the dwelling. For example, a single family residence may have a cement patio extending from a backdoor of the residence. More importantly, a multifamily dwelling such as a condominium or high-rise apartment may have balconies cantilevered from the outside walls of the building. The guardrail feature is important for these dwellings. People living in these dwellings may want to use their patios or balconies during inclement weather but are unable to do so because of the exposed nature of these patio or balcony areas. The present invention relates to a guardrail window assembly which raises a plurality of windows to substantially enclose a balcony or patio area.
One prior art system remotely related to such a window assembly is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,149 to Hickman, et al. Hickman, et al., disclose a drop vent wall system wherein a well segment is movable up and down using a vertically positioned pair of poles attached to the outside of a structure. The poles extend from the eaves of the structure to a positioned proximate the footer of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,978 to Butler discloses a movable, thermal barrier for a solar heated building. The barrier is vertically movable and is guided by a plurality of vertically disposed poles or rods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,084 to Reed discloses a translucent, wall panel enclosure. The wall panels move back and forth guided by tracks within the joists in a structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,784 to Masters discloses a greenhouse structure. The greenhouse structure has a movable wall segment that is generally swingable about a pivot point at the upper most edge of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,547 to Maxwell discloses a balcony greenhouse. The entire greenhouse is movable to a lateral position parallel to the building wall.